kaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Liberal Party of Kania
|religion = Christianity |colors = Medium Violet Red |seats1_title = Seats in the Federal Senate |seats1 = |seats2_title = Governorships |seats2 = |seats3_title = State Senate Seats |seats3 = |website = http://kania-lp.org.ka/ |country = Kania |country_dab1 = Kania }}The Liberal Party of Kania is one of the two major political parties of Kania, albeit the smaller of the two. Founded by Adam Scott in 1771, the Liberal Party was founded as a way to help the tiny white population of Kania fight the government to get into politics and gain equal voting rights. The party was nearly destroyed in 1867 when President Josiah Lawson disenfranchised white Kanians, removing a large chunk of the Liberal voting base, and aiding the Federalist Party of Kania usurp many of its seats. Since those days, however, the Liberal Party has been able to regain some its strength following the granting of white suffrage in 1981. Though it has not been able to directly challenge the Federalists for the presidency, the Liberals have been able to regain some of their governorships and senate seats over the last 32 years. After the 2012 elections, the Liberal Party gained the governorship of the Dan, boosting their total number of governorships from three to four. History Ideology Voter base Very few mainstream Kanians support the Liberal Party for many reasons, one being that its "too irreligious". Several polls taken amongst young Kanians between the ages of 17 and 25 stated that the Liberal Party doesn't appeal to them since its main goal is to take religion out of politics, and believe that the party wants to "Westernize" the country, that is to say, make it more appealing to the United States and European nations ideologically. The problem is that that isn't what the party has been trying to do, and this is largely due to the poor leadership of the party's former chairman, n/a, who was want one could effectively call a "militant atheist". His leadership of the party was used to attack the religious beliefs of the Federalist Party, going so far as to isolate even the more hardy of the Liberal Party's supporters. While this has served as a major roadblock for the party, the Liberals have a strong support base in the large white and irreligious communities in the states in northern Kania. Though they make up a tiny percentage of the Kanian voter population, these Kanians have plenty of money to support the campaigns of the Liberals in the northern states. In fact, without the money, those states would have remained firmly within Federalist hands. The Liberals have made some gains in winning the hearts and minds of the Kanian voter base, mainly by alienating n/a from all party affairs and trying to separate itself from those days of his leadership. Under Bernadotte's headship, the Liberals have made a strong comeback in the political arena. Recent issue stances Economic issues Social issues Foreign policy issues Legal issues Category:Republic of Kania Category:Liberal Party of Kania Category:Politicial parties in Kania